Supergirl
by melanshi
Summary: It's not easy being a supergirl. It's definitely a hard life. You can't just take off the costume and walk away to live the rest of your life like you're not a superhero in disguise. (Danni from Dimension 2 in Dimension Chasers)


**Features Danni Fenton/Phantom from Dimension Chasers and her version of Mr. Lancer. For those who haven't read Dimension Chasers, Danni is from a dimension where the genders are swapped from Danny's dimension. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The wind blew through Danni Fenton's raven hair making her bangs and braid sway in the breeze. She sighed and looked up at the clouds again, smiling at the stars that shone through. It was peaceful. Nothing could break this serenity.

"Miss Fenton?"

_Crud_, Danni thought. She turned around guiltily to see her English teacher standing there.

"H-H-Hi, Ms. Lancer," Danni stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Ms. Lancer raised an eyebrow. "Midnight walk. What are _you _doing here, Danielle? In the park? At midnight?"

The halfa looked away, crystal blue eyes shining as she stared at the stars. The English teacher did a double take. Ever since the Fenton Portal had started working the girl had always had barriers blocking her eyes, her emotions, her thoughts. But right now in the moonlight, those barriers were gone. Danni was relaxed and calm, but her eyes showed sadness. Ms. Lancer looked closer. Those blue eyes were mature and had flecks of neon green and blood red mixed in.

Suddenly, Danni looked at her. "What?"

The teacher was taken aback. "Nothing. Just your eyes…"

"What about them?" the heroine asked.

"They're not just blue. They're red and green too."

Danni looked away. "Talk about showing your true colors."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Danni dismissed, looking back.

Ms. Lancer waked up to her student, observing her face silently.

"Is something bothering you?" the teacher asked eventually.

The hybrid was quiet for a minute before saying something the teacher found really random. "Comics and movies are unrealistic."

Ms. Lancer blinked. "Of course they are, Danielle. They're fictional."

The girl shook her head. "No, I mean the superhero ones. In some superhero movies I've seen or comic books I've read, the superhero just takes off their suit and continues on with life like nothing has happened." She shook her head again. "If that was real life, they would have conflicts in their human lives."

"Human lives?"

Danni tensed and briefly looked like she'd given something away. "Yeah, they have superpowers. I don't think that classifies as human."

The teacher nodded.

"I had this idea when I was younger for a story about a supergirl," Danni explained. "She gained powers in a freak accident, used them for good, and protected her town and the world from supernatural creatures. I wanted to be that girl."

A tranquil smile graced her lips. A shooting star reflected in her eyes.

"Wanted?" Ms. Lancer asked.

The girl didn't move her eyes from the stars. "It's not easy being supergirl. Sometimes you have to worry about turning evil, you have to worry about your enemies, you have to deal with your peers calling you a loser and then worshipping you, and all the rest."

Danni suddenly snapped out of it, realizing what she'd said. "Oh, crud. I'm speaking from reading a realistic comic book." Her eyes gained a faraway look again.

"Danni Phantom's a supergirl," Ms. Lancer said. "I wonder how she manages her life—er, afterlife."

"Technically, half-life," Danni mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It stayed silent for a while. Teacher and student both observing the sky and stargazing. The silence was broken by Danni gasping.

Ms. Lancer spun her head around to see a wisp of cold air escape the halfa's mouth.

"And I thought they were going to leave me alone for one night," the girl muttered. "I've got to go. Bye!"

Without waiting for a response, Danni turned and ran deeper into the park until she vanished into the shadows, her braid the last thing Ms. Lancer saw before she disappeared into the shadows. The teacher shook her head. That girl was as elusive as Phantom, heck, she could disappear just as quickly as a ghost.

"LOOK OUT!"

A black and white blur slammed into the place next to Ms. Lancer. When the dust cleared, the teacher noticed that, speak of the devil, it was Danni Phantom. The ghost girl shook the dust out of her white hair before looking up at Ms. Lancer.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked.

Ms. Lancer nodded. "I didn't get hit, Miss Phantom. What about you?"

Phantom smirked. "I'm had worse. It's not easy being supergirl."

The teacher felt some déjà vu but she couldn't place it.

The girl locked eyes with the woman before taking to the sky again to fight a ghost.

Ms. Lancer walked away, failing to notice the blue and red specks in the green eyes of Danni Phantom.

_It's not easy being supergirl…_

**And thus proves the cluelessness of Mr. Lancer and the rest of the town, alternate dimension or not. *giggles***


End file.
